Queen Grimhilde's Wrath
"Many sad and lonely years passed by for King Adam and his human and animal citizens. But as the time for the princess's twelfth birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoice. For everyone knew that as long as Queen Grimhilde's domain, the Forbidden Mountains, thundered with her wrath and frustration, her evil prophecy had not yet been fulfilled." For twelve years, she had sent her minions to look for the child. But somehow, they could not even find her. She had them look far and wide and beyond, but there was still no luck. Grimhilde began to feel frustrated over the search of the princess. Twelve years later, after a last search, she summoned all of her minions to her chamber in the Forbidden Mountains to talk to them. And she was not happy, oh no! She was furious! "It's incredible!" yelled Grimhilde, "Twelve years and NOT a trace of her!? She couldn't have vanished into thin air!" Her minions, that are consisted of Captain Hook's pirates, were then very scared of her. They don't even like making her angry. "Are you sure you searched everywhere?" asked Grimhilde. "Yeah, yeah, everywhere, we all did!" said Turk. "Yeah, yeah!" said Starkey. "Oh, yes indeed!" said Wibbles. "We sure did!" Bill Jukes chimed in. "But what about the town, the forests, the mountains?" asked Grimhilde. "Well, we searched mountains, forests, houses, and, let me see. And all the cradles." said Turk. "Cradle?" said a confused Grimhilde. "Yeah, yeah, every cradle." said Turk. "CRADLE?!" Grimhilde exclaimed, amazed and shocked. Then she turned to Hans with a smile and asked, "Did you hear that, my pet?" "Yes, I did hear that, my queen." said Hans, being stroked by his master. "All these years, they've been looking for a baby." added Grimhilde, as the pirates nodded in agreement. Grimhilde began laughing nonstop. Turk started to laugh, as well. And then all of the pirates began laughing along with Grimhilde. Then Grimhilde abruptly stopped laughing and showed her furious expression, yelling, "Fools!" Turk then realized his mistake and became horrified. "Idiots!" yelled Grimhilde. Then all of the pirates began to cower in fear. They knew what was going to happen next. "Imbeciles!" yelled Grimhilde. And then she prepared to unleash her fury onto them. Then giant white lightning bolts appeared on her scepter, and she threw it at them, creating an explosion and sending many into the air. Then each and every thug began to flee. Grimhilde then used her scepter to lift Bill Jukes up in the air, using the white lightning bolts to throw Bill Jukes to a wall. Then she resumed unleashing her anger upon them until they all disappeared, leaving her and Hunch alone in the chamber. By now, Grimhilde was feeling hopeless. How could she kill the princess now? She might have lost all hope. But mostly to her minions. "Oh, they're hopeless. A disgrace to the forces of evil. But no matter, I will just have to deal this myself!" said Grimhilde, as she sat on her throne. Then she called to Hans, and he came flying to her. Grimhilde held her hand out, and Hans perched onto it as Grimhilde brought him close. "My pet, you are my last hope." she told him. "What am I supposed to do?" asked Hans. "Circle far and wide." replied Grimhilde, "Search for a girl of twelve with hair of Sandy tan and eyes the color of the deepest sea. Go! And do not fail me!" "No problem!" said Hans. And with that, he flew out of the chamber's window and into the vast beyond in search of the princess. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs